SeaKINI
"I'd like to self quote for the top of this, yet for the life of me I can't think of what I would say. It seems rather silly in foresight, granted that I am in fact-- me." SeaKINI is a mentally retarded giant purple platypus bear with eight legs that hibernates for over 3/4ths of the standard year. She enjoys scribbles of various varieties and is a character of that long ass epic we like to refer to as "Life", which tends to break her Willing Suspension of Disbelief while still remaining (So she assumes) to be the real world-- yet may possibly just be another ploy by futuristic robots intending to drain our life force under the influence of idealistic virtual reality games. 'Boring Informative Documentation About The Species of SeaKINI' *'Name:' SeaKINI *'ALSO JUST:' Kini *'Race: 'Didn't you read the above? I'm a platypus bear with eight legs! *'Gender:' The one with boobs. However, less boobs than PikaCHU.'' Hopefully she is now satisfied this was mentioned upon being questioned for my'' gender. *'''Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual 'Boring Narcissistic Documentation of the Varying Levels of Seakini Attractiveness' *'Height:' 5 feet nothing. This wild Seakini is unable to reach the tops of some counters, fridges, and cabinets without use of such wonderful items, such as chairs and milk crates. *'Weight:' 109. This Wild Seakini is very malnourished for a giant platypus bear with eight legs. This does make her transportation much easier. *'Hair Colour:' Medium Brown. The wild Seakini only wishes she had red hair. Oh someday~ *'Eyes Colour:' The wild Seakini has eyes brighter than the bluest of oceans, that sparkle more than the most polished sapphires amidst the light of a morning sun, sues envy her beautiful vision capabilities. *'Skin Tone:' The Wild Seakini is so light colored that she can be used as a night light for children. 'Typical Retarded Behaviour of Seakini as Observed in your Local Wildlife' *''The wild Seakini is often spotted on the sidelines of society, humming chipper tunes and reciting basic dialogue in some sort of superfluous singsong. Observers must approach the wild SeaKINI with caution, especially if they happen to be LARGE INTIMIDATING MALES. The wild SeaKINI is terrified of any male who is over 5' 6''. When engaging the wild SeaKINI, always remember that it is important to never be silent, as this will make her believe she has terrified you, despite her small stature, and has made said engagement awkward due to her terrifying choices in dialogue. *''Wild Seakini often sleeps 12-16 hours per day. She will wake up tired, and unless she has indulged in large amounts of caffeine, will remain tired for a period of eight more hours until she repeats the process. Any attempts to wake the wild Seakini early, will result in being ignored.'' *''It is important that everyone engaging the wild Seakini have a postive atmosphere, as she wants everyone to get along all the time, no matter how unlikely it is, or how much you hate the other person-- she will expect you to pretend you like them for the sole sake of her emotional stability. She will become extremely panicky in the face of stress and conflict.'' *''Wild Seakini are prone to babbling incoherently about shit that no one cares about, or no one but them knows about-- and will expect you to keep up with her even if she strays wildly off topic every two or so minutes. This is how she proves her love for you! The less you understand, the more she likes you!'' *The wild SeaKini has no basis of reality, and will often only worry about things that should not be worried about, instead getting excited and happy about the horrible life changing things that happen to her. Because losing your home means a camping adventure! Totally. Awesome. 'Various Mismatched Interests of your Wild Seakini' *Opera Music *Ballroom Dancing *Writing *Drawing *Historical Buildings and Sites *One Upmanship *Lurking amongst conversations *Finding Clever ways to sing things in casual conversation *''Bunnies'' *''Cats'' *''Pretty much every animal outside insects'' *''Shipping. Shipping. Shipping. Shipping. Shipping. The wild Seakini is very fond of your romantic endeavors, and treats them as a prime source of her own entertainment.'' *''The Wild Seakini is minorly masochistic, and enjoys movies and shows and moments that make her feel sad, depressed, or want to cry.'' SeaKINI's categories SeaKINIs OCs Category:Real People